max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Prism Link
Prism Link is one of Max Steel's new enemies introduced in Season 2. He is a Makino Elite Ultralink that linked with crystals. Alongside with Blast and Chomp Link, he was in charge of conquering Earth alongside with Metal Elementor and Ultimate Elementor for Makino's glory. Prism Link debuted in Ultralink Invasion Part One and is voiced by Lee Tockar. History Season 2 Ultralink Invasion Part One Alongside with other three Ultralinks, Prism was sent by Makino to Miles Dread, who had provided their hosts. The Makino Elite Ultralink linked with crystals and as result Prism Link was born. Afterwards, Dread sends them to Copper Canyon city, as a part of his plan. Alongside with Blast and Chomp, Prism causes havoc and after Max arrives, he attacks him with his crystal projectiles and afterwards attempts to stab him with his sharp "hands", but he fails. Eventually, Max activates Turbo Clone Mode and clones Turbo Speed Mode, which easily knocks down Prism and Chomp. Later on, the duo recovers and C.Y.T.R.O. takes care of them with his new wrecking ball, which easily defeats them. Later on, N-Tek's forces arrive and Dread releases the fourth Ultralink to bond with something, but it fails. Upon its failure, Dread retreats but claims that his plan had successfully worked before leaving. Ultralink Invasion Part Two Dredd Ascendant Animated Films The Wrath of Makino During the competition to determine who would become the new commander of the Ultralink race, Prism enters the competition while Blast is fighting against Max and attacks his former ally. While approaching Makino's head piece, Prism says that only a diamond like him could wear such "jewel", but he was interupted by a group of Ultralinks and then attacked by a water blast from Water Elementor. Thanks to Metal Elementor, a giant dome is generated by Makino's head piece and the competitors are invited to go inside. Prism enters and easily defeats many of Makino's mental projections, but he is eventually stopped by Maxwell, who ends up ending the competition and discovers that it was a trap set by Makino himself so he could find a host to link with. After Makino's return, Prism and the other competitors were gloryfing him, but he decides to attack them and as result they are tossed away. Few hours later, Prism, Blast and the Elementors appear watching Copper Canyon from its canyons, until Max attempts to get his body back and gets in a mental battle with Makino. Prism is last seen watching him flying away to Copper Canyon and it is unknown his current whereabouts. Powers *'Superhuman Strength: '''Like other Ultralinks linked with something, Prism Link is stronger than an average individual. * '''Superhuman Durability:' Prism Link is extremely hard to beat, and can come back from heavy fights relatively unharmed a little bit later. * Superhuman Speed: As seen in Ultralinks Attack, Prism Link is the fastest of the Ultralink trio. * Crystal Projection: Prism Link can fire crystals from his "hands". *'Crystal Placement:' Prism Link is able to stick his "hands" into the ground and make crystals that shoot out in whichever direction he pleases. *'Solar Power:' Prism Link has the ability to gain power from the sun in presumably only extremely sunny places, and use it's power to have rainbow lasers shoot out of his body and float. Weaknessess *'Energy Core:' Like all Ultralinks, Prism's weak point is located on his head, which is his Ultralink. If it is hit by someone or something, Prism will instantly faint. *'Vunerabilty to Ultralink Hunter's Weapons:' Since he is an Ultralink, he can be permanently un-linked of his link-slave (in this case, the crystals). Etimology The word "prism" is usually referred as "Prisms", which is a type of geometric figures that are featured by their angular shape of a diamond or quartz. The word "link" comes from the alien race Ultralinks, making an allusion to the fact that Prism Link is linked with crystals because his body is constituted by prisms. Appearance Prism Link has a thin, angular appearance made up of many triangular and oblique shapes. His entire body is made out of a bluish transparent diamond and his arms and legs ends with sharp edges. His Makino Elite Ultralink is located on his head, protected by an armor made out of diamonds. Personality Prism is the calmest of the group and the most loyal to Makino (commonly seen between other Makino Elite Ultralinks). He is the quieter and sometimes refuses to discuss with his comrades. He is highly aggressive on battles and is shown to be the angriest when comes to Steel's betrayal compared to others of his team. In The Wrath of Makino, it is revealed that Prism link is self-centered and narcissistic, as he betrayed Blast Link and said that only a diamond like him could appreciate Makino's head piece, which he referred as "jewel". Relationships Makino Metal Elementor Blast Link Chomp Link Quotes Gallery Trivia * Prism's Ultralink form was initially blue, but after he linked with the crystals, its color switched to orange. This was a common goof seen on other episodes with Ultralinks. * Prism link is often simply referred as "Prism". *He is able to roar, even though that he does not have a mouth. *Prism Link share similiarities with Chromastone from the Ben 10 series. **Both have similar appearances. The shape of Prism Link's body is very similar to Chromastone's body. **Both are able to absorb energy, though that Prism's ability is slightly limited and he is only able to absorb solar energy. *Despite the fact that Prism is capable of controlling the elements of nature like the Elementors, Prism is referred as one by the toy line. His action figure, Power Spike Prism Link, was originally named as Spike Attack Prism (or Prism Espinas de Ataque in Spanish) and later on renamed as "Prism Elementor Diamond". Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Ultralinks Category:Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Genderless Category:Non-Humans Category:Characters Introduced in Season 2 Category:Characters voiced by Lee Tockar